Pour la vie
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Grimmjow se voit punir de bon matin à cause d'un mauvais sous-entendus.


**Titre** : Pour la vie

**Couple** : Shiro - Grimmjow

**Rating** : M (voir T)

**Disclaimer** : hélas ses deux magnifiques bishos appartiennent à maître Tite Kubo !

**Note** : Waah mon premier Shiro/Grimm *_* je suis trop happy :D mais si le scénar n'est pas très développé !

Si y en a encore qui me dise que c'est un couple bizarre je suis pas d'accord . c'est super méga évident qu'il vont trop bien ensemble :q

Cet OS est directement inspiré d'une partie de ma fic HP ^^

**Résumé** : Grimmjow se voit punir de bon matin à cause d'un mauvais sous-entendus.

* * *

Grimmjow dormait tranquillement dans son lit. Bien au chaud sous les couvertures et le soleil commençant à caresser doucement de ses rayons son visage. Il se sentait divinement bien... sauf que... y avait comme un p'tit quelque chose de désagréable. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger ses bras et son corps était comme engourdi lui aussi. Le bleuté étant encore dans un demi-sommeil il ne s'en rendait pas complètement compte mais ses yeux s'ouvraient peu à peu, laissant dans le même temps sa conscience reprendre contact avec le monde réel.

Alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir un peu mieux ses jolies yeux bleus un bâillement les refis se fermer. Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende une bouche vint s'écraser contre la sienne. Une langue sournoise s'y immisca alors que Grimmjow, pour le coup, ouvrit grand ses yeux, le sommeil l'ayant complètement quitté en à peine une seconde. Une main alla presque immédiatement maintenir son menton avant qu'il ne réagisse et pense à se dégager. Le baiser s'accentua rapidement, la langue étrangère se montrant _très très_ active, et le bleuté se retrouva bientôt à court d'air.

Il laissait échapper quelques plaintes alors qu'il essayait de repousser l'inconnu qui lui volait un baiser. Il secouait ses jambes mais rien à faire, l'individu ne bougeait pas d'un poil et restait obstinément accroché à lui. Ses bras, eux, étaient retenu vers le haut et apparemment on les avaient attachés. Et il avait beau se débattre rien ne lâchait prise, il était comme pris au piège.

La langue se fit plus insistante et Grimmjow sentit la bouche de l'inconnu s'appuyer encore d'avantage contre la sienne. Les plaintes se faisaient de plus en plus présente chez le jeune homme qui avait arrêté de se débattre et qui fermait violemment ses yeux sous l'intensité de l'échange. Jamais un baisé ne lui avait fait aussi rapidement un tel effet !! Sauf... sauf avec... Il sentit la langue taquine glisser plus doucement sur la sienne pour finalement se retirer de sa bouche.

Alors que Grimmjow avait encore les yeux fermé il entendit une voie doucereuse déclarer :

-Hum, ça m'avais manqué, avait fait l'inconnu en essayant du bout de son doigt la trainée de salive qu'avait le bleuté au coin de sa bouche.

Ce dernier ouvrit soudainement ses yeux, la surprise ayant brisé toute réserve. Grimmjow porta ses prunelles sur l'homme qui s'était assis négligemment sur son ventre.

-Si... Shiro !? articula difficilement Jaggerjack.

-En personne mon grand, lui sourit l'albinos en se penchant de nouveau sur lui.

Il sortie sa langue étrangement bleu pour aller taquiner de nouveau les lèvres de Grimmjow. Mais cette fois si il resta à la surface, jouant juste à lécher ou mordiller les lèvres douce du bleuté. Celui-ci grimaçait par instant mais n'arrivait toujours pas à se libérer pour ne pas se laisser faire.

-T'es toujours aussi mignon le matin, souffla Shirosaki près de la bouche de Jaggerjack.

L'albinos laissa une de ses mains s'égarer sur le torse chaud et robuste du bleuté, qui heureusement pour lui avait prit l'habitude de ne dormir qu'en caleçon. Au moins ainsi il évitera la dangereuse tâche de déshabiller ce petit sauvage que pouvait se révéler être le bleuté. La main blanche alla s'amuser sur le buste bronzé qui lui faisait face, ayant enlever la couverture qui l'avait un peu recouvert juste avant.

Grimmjow tourna son visage pour voir que ses mains étaient menottés à son lit. Il tilta quelques secondes après tout en ouvrant légèrement la bouche. Shirosaki qui l'avait observé depuis le début déclara :

-Tu tends souviens ? C'était le mignon petit cadeaux que je t'avais offert pour nos deux ans ensemble.

-Pou... pourquoi tu fais ça !!? cracha Grimmjow en reporta son regard sur l'albinos.

Se dernier étira un sourire peu rassurant quand il vit _ces_ prunelles. Si longtemps qu'il n'avait pu observé de tel yeux ! Grimmjow avait toujours été le seul et unique à posséder cette étincelle qu'il aimait tant.

-Ça fait presque un mois et tu me manques terriblement, répondit Shirosaki en caressant le visage de Grimmjow.

Ce dernier tiqua immédiatement et dans un geste s'était apprêter à donner un bon coup de poing dans la figure de cet enfoiré mais les menottes le stoppèrent nette.

-TU T'FOUS D'MA GUEULE CONNARD !!!?

L'albinos porta sa main sur la bouche du bleuté, bloquant ainsi toutes paroles un peu trop... résonantes de son ex-amant. Ses yeux qui avaient étaient moqueurs depuis le début de l'échange se voilèrent un peu. Certainement qu'il méritait cette crise de colère et qu'il ne méritait absolument pas le pardon de Grimmjow mais... il lui manquait trop pour qu'il le laisse comme ça derrière lui. Il avait peut-être déconné mais il n'avait jamais voulu blessé le bleuté et surtout il n'avait jamais voulu se séparer de lui. Il était celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde, le seul et unique !

Shirosaki ferma quelques secondes ses yeux puis après se laps de temps fit réapparaitre un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveaux et Grimmjow ne fut pas très rassurer par la lueur qu'il y vit.

-Du calme chaton, je suis venu me faire pardonner, fit-il d'une voie douce en complète contradiction avec son sourire.

Le bleuté fronça son nez quand il vit l'albinos se rapprocher un peu trop près de lui. Celui-ci lui décocha un petit coup de langue sur le menton et déclara d'une voie beaucoup mais alors beaucoup moins douce que précédemment :

-Un pardon que tu seras bien obligé de m'accorder vu s'que j'vais t'faire, fit-il alors qu'une expression démoniaque recouvrai ses traits.

-Quoi !!? Tu... tu dégages ! gronda le bleuté en se reculant inconsciemment.

-Oh vraiment !? Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir de mes caresses ? Si mes souvenirs sont bon, et je sais qu'ils le sont, tu adorais que je te touche, répliqua-t-il avec son indécollable sourire carnassier.

-La ferme, tu m'détaches et tu fous l'camp, cracha Grimmjow qui recommença à se débattre.

L'albinos le poussa violemment contre le lit et se rapprocha une nouvelle fois du visage de son ex.

-Aller, laisse moi une chance, souffla-t-il en commençant à explorer le visage de Jaggerjack.

-Si tu crois qu'c'est comme ça qu'tu vas arranger l'coup tu t'goures !!

Shirosaki ne répliqua rien, continuant de papillonner sur les joues, le cou, la mâchoire, toute les parcelles de peaux du visage du bleuté. Il se délectait de l'odeur et de la peau douce de son ex-amant. C'était comme avant, Grimmjow était toujours le même. Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison que l'albinos se lassait d'explorer Jaggerjack !

-Quand je t'aurais poussé jusqu'à tes dernières limites tu me supplieras d'en finir avec toi.

-Comme si...

-Je suis sûr, le coupa Shiro, .... que tu ne l'as plus fait depuis qu'on c'est séparé... tu vas avoir envi d'exploser à la première seconde ou je commencerai.

-Tu peux toujours rêver connard, cracha Grimmjow en plissant les yeux sous les sournois baisés de l'albinos.

-Malgré ton apparence et ton sale caractère tu as toujours étais très sentimentale, déclara Shirosaki en relevant son visage pour fixer le bleuté droit dans les yeux. Je suis sûr que ce que j'ai fait t'as fait beaucoup de mal mais... je ne doute pas une seconde que tu m'aimes encore !

Grimmjow vit _légèrement_ rouge et alors qu'une rougeur s'installait progressivement sur ses joues il cria sur son vis-à-vis :

-La ferme espèce de crétin d'gotique !!!

-Et tu sais quoi ? continua l'albinos comme si de rien était, seul son sourire moqueur trahissant le fait qu'il est parfaitement entendu le bleuté et donc l'aveu inconscient qu'il l'aimait toujours. Moi aussi... je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer !

Grimmjow arrêta de se débattre et fronça les sourcils, tournant son visage pour ne pas que Shirosaki lui vole encore un autre baisé - la distance étant un peu trop proche au goût du bleuté. Il l'aimait, hein !? Bah voyons, c'était facile à dire pour un mec comme lui. Il devait certainement avoir l'habitude de le répéter à chaque gars qui croisaient sa route. Grimmjow lança un regard noir à l'albinos qui lui rendit un sourire.

-Dis moi Grimmjow, y a un petit quelque chose qui me chagrine tout de même, fit ce dernier en se redressant. C'est à propos d'hier soir tu t'en souviens ?

Le bleuté grimaça aux mots _hier soir_. Comment ne pourrait-il pas se souvenir de cette _magnifique_ soirée !!? Ça avait été la fête la plus horrible qu'il n'avait encore jamais vécu de toute sa vie. Au début tout avait été tranquille et puis tient, tout avait basculer quand ce _cher_ Shirosaki avait débarqué ! Pendant plusieurs semaines ils ne s'étaient pas vu et lui là, il se ramener comme si de rien était, lui parlant comme un de ses vieux potes. Ok ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et ils avaient été ensemble pendant longtemps aussi mais ils étaient supposé avoir coupé tout les ponts il y avait de ça un mois.

Et bien non, monsieur n'avait semble-t-il pas bien compris que Grimmjow ne voulait plus le voir. Et alors il ne l'avait pas lâché de la soirée, lui parlant, l'emmerdant à chaque instant. Le bleuté avait fini par péter son câble et avait gueuler des choses qu'il ne se souvenait déjà plus sur Shirosaki. Ce dernier l'avait regardé d'un mauvais œil mais n'avait rien répliquer, laissant Grimmjow déverser tout son soul.

Et voilà que maintenant ce crétin venait le faire chier dès son réveil !! Il cherchait vraiment les embrouilles c'était pas possible !

L'albinos qui vit clairement le regard menaçant de son ex comprit qu'effectivement la soirée d'hier était encore toute fraiche dans la mémoire du bleuté. Il ébaucha un sourire et continua :

-Quand tu t'es énervé tu as dit quelque chose qui a fait tilte chez moi !

-T'es sûr que t'arrive à comprendre ce que peuvent dire les gens abruti, cracha le bleuté qui à vrai dire ne s'était jamais sentit ''écouter'' par Shirosaki.

-Oh mais oui chaton, répliqua celui-ci en se penchant sur Grimmjow. Et d'ailleurs surtout quand c'est toi qui parles, continua-t-il en plissant ses yeux.

Le bleuté montra les dents à son vis-à-vis dont il n'aimait pas la lueur menaçante au fond des yeux.

-Tu m'as dit un truc du genre «j'en ai plus rien à foutre de ta gueule, t'es passé à autre chose et bien moi aussi !».

Shirosaki souleva le menton de Grimmjow à l'aide d'une de ses main et posé un regard glaciale dans les iris bleus.

-Si je comprend bien le sous-entendu ça veux dire que tu as été «voir ailleurs» depuis qu'on est séparé !

-... Grimmjow déglutit difficilement, il n'avait jamais aimé quand Shiro prenait cette expression.

-Tu m'aimes et tu vas voir ailleurs !! On peux pas vraiment dire que se soit moi le pire dans l'histoire, hein ? fit l'albinos en étirant un sourire mauvais.

-Quoi !? Tu... tu t'fous d'ma gueule !!? J'te signal qu'on a cassé tout les deux et puis tu m'as quand même trompé espèce d'abruti alors t'as pas à la ramener.

-Je ne t'ai pas trompé, répliqua Shiro d'une voix basse. C'est toi qui...

-La ferme !! J'ai coucher avec personne pendant ce mois et même si sa avait été l'cas t'aurai rien eu à m'dire connard !!! Ici c'est toi l'enfoiré alors inverse pas les rôles, cracha le bleuté.

L'albinos soupira et alla égaré sa main sur la joue de l'homme lui faisant face, son expression se détendit quelques peu et un doux sourire vient prendre place sur ses lèvres.

-Alors tu ne l'as fait avec personne.

-C'est pas ça qu'tu dois r'tenir crétin, gueula Grimmjow.

-Si, tu m'aimes et tu m'es resté fidèle, répliqua Shiro en s'avança vers sa moitié.

Avant d'embrasser délicatement le bleuté, ce dernier entendit nettement l'albinos lui souffler un «Je t'aime» près de ses lèvres. L'échange, en total opposition avec celui qui lui avait précédé, eu le don d'apaiser les nerfs de Grimmjow. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il se laissa aller, et répondit doucement aux coups de langues de l'albinos. Ce dernier coupa rapidement le baisé et posa son front contre celui du bleuté.

-J't'ai pas trompé, je jouais juste la comédie, y a que toi qui compte pour moi.

-Tu crois franchement que j'vais croire ça, répliqua Grimmjow.

-Non, lui sourit Shirosaki. C'est pour ça que j't'ai dit que tu seras obligé de me pardonner et surtout... que tu seras obligé d'accepter cette vérité qui veux que je t'aime et que donc tu as tords, que je n'aurais jamais put te tromper.

-Si tu me touches connards t'inquiète pas qu'c'est toi qui va bien l'entendre la vérité !!

Shirosaki lui sourit tendrement alors qu'il se redressait de nouveau. Il fixa ainsi quelques secondes le bleuté avant de reprendre cette expression de fou-furieux qui le caractérisait tant.

-C'est vraiment une chance pour moi qu't'ais un sale caractère et que donc t'écoutes jamais c'qu'on t'dit !! Du coup à chaque fois j'suis obliger d'utiliser les grand moyen pour faire entrer quelque chose dans ta p'tite tête.

Grimmjow grimaça en même temps que l'albinos élargie davantage son sourire si c'était possible. Dans le même temps Shiro se souleva légèrement et retira le peu de couverture qui recouvrait encore Grimmjow. Ce dernier rougit instantanément et menaça l'albinos tout en essayant de lui donner des coups de pieds :

-Arr... arrête !! Fait pas l'con ou j'te trucide sale enfoiré !

-Chut, j'vais te faire comprendre à quel point on a besoin l'un de l'autre ! répliqua Shirosaki une expression perverse recouvrant ses traits.

Aussitôt dit l'albinos se plaça entre les jambes de son ex. Ce dernier remuait encore un peu mais vu la position de son vis-à-vis et l'expression peu rassurante qu'il arborait son agitation se calmait un peu plus à chaque secondes. C'était comme si son ex le paralysait, qu'il lui faisait oublier toutes pensées lui disant d'aller l'envoyer paitre !! Ce mec... Grimmjow grimaça en pensant qu'il était encore certainement accro à lui !

Les mains pâles glissait doucement sur le bas ventre sensible du bleuté. Elles suivaient la ligne du caleçon en jouant légèrement avec le rebord, passant sensiblement des doigts légers dessous ou ce contentant de caresser la peau non couverte par le sous-vêtement. Shirosaki étirait un sourire qu'on pouvait parfaitement qualifié de pervers-démon alors qu'il fixait avec une insistance lubrique le bassin de son ex.

Celui-ci, qui hélas était chatouilleux depuis sa naissance et qui n'avait toujours pas vaincu cet inconvénient, plissait les yeux sous les caresses, contractait légèrement ses abdominaux et laissait échapper de léger gémissement quand l'albinos touchait au bon endroit. Ces jambes avaient arrêté de bouger, de toute façon Shirosaki les aurait fait se calmer rapidement, et seul ses bras se secouaient un peu.

Shiro se passa sa langue sur les lèvres avant de se baisser sur le buste sous lui. Grimmjow se contracta dès que le muscle humide toucha sa peau, jouant à tracer la ligne des abdominaux ou simplement à laissa sa marque sur ce corps qui lui appartenait. Parce que tel était le cas : le bleuté était à lui, et si une seule autre personne ne faisait que penser à posséder le bleuté (zut), il pourrait directement aller lui régler son compte. Voilà comment il était, possessif et jaloux, et venait s'ajouter à ça son sale caractère qui pouvait le faire réagir à tout et n'importe quoi !! C'était vrai que lorsqu'ils avaient été en couple ils en avaient connu des crises et des biens belles en plus !

L'albinos se recula légèrement pour permettre à son visage d'atteindre le _très_ bas ventre de Grimmjow. Ses mains qui avaient continués à s'amuser avec le rebord se firent soudainement plus insistantes. Tout les doigts passèrent la barrière du caleçon et commencèrent à le baisser tout doucement. Le sourire pervers de Shiro s'élargit alors qu'il suivait le délicieux spectacle.

-Arrête ça, souffla le bleuté entre ses dents.

Ses sourcils étaient froncé à l'extrême et ses yeux se fermaient comme pour se convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas réellement entrain de se passer. C'était peut-être vrai qu'il aimait Shiro mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il aimait ses jeux de sadique auxquels se prêtait souvent l'albinos. Et puis... il le faisait exprès de le faire comme ça pour le rendre mal à l'aise ou quoi !!!?

-Tu crois quand même pas que je vais m'arrêter au niveau ou j'en suis, répliqua Shirosaki en commençant une série de baiser sur l'aine du jeune homme.

Ses doigts continuaient insensiblement leur descente et finalement l'albinos se recula à regret pour enlever complètement le bout de tissu. Il se remit rapidement entre les jambes de son «ex» qui n'avait jamais été aussi rouge depuis bien longtemps !! Ok il n'était pas du genre prude mais là... fallait dire que la position ne l'aidait pas vraiment, et puis c'était quand même ce pervers de Shirosaki qui était au-dessus de lui !

Celui-ci ce rapprocha du bleuté et lui souffla doucement près de la bouche, une lueur intense de désir au fond des yeux :

-J'ai toujours aimé te voir rougir ! Et tu te souviens à quel point ça pouvait me rendre incontrôlable.

Grimmjow qui avait toujours les yeux fermés les plissa encore un peu plus et détourna son visage. Cependant cela ne servit pas à grand chose vu que Shirosaki s'empara tout de même de ses lèvres. Il les caressa doucement contre les siennes alors qu'il sentait un désir brulant l'envahir de plus en plus. Mais il voulait se contrôler ! Il voulait plus que tout se lier intimement avec le bleuté, sans préparation et dans la douleur, mais il voulait encore davantage être à ses côtés durant toute sa vie. Et il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas en faisant le sauvage qu'il y arriverait. Il devait simplement ouvrir les yeux de Grimmjow et lui faire réaliser que eux deux c'était à la vie à la mort !!

Shiro se recula au bout d'un certain temps et cette fois là, quand le bleuté rouvrit ses yeux, ce n'était pas une lueur perverse ou sadique qu'il voyait au fond des prunelles de l'albinos, c'était tout simplement une lueur intense et brulante de désir.

Shirosaki s'empara fermement d'une des jambes de Grimmjow et la plaque contre lui. Il se releva légèrement et, ses yeux toujours fixer dans ceux de plus en plus perturbé du bleuté, alla caresser d'un doigts délicat la partie la plus intime du corps de l'homme. Grimmjow se crispa mais ne décolla pas son regard de celui de son vis-à-vis, il n'en avait pas envi, il voulait cette lueur, il voulait l'avoir, il voulait la sentir !! Grimmjow bougea ses bras, voulant approcher une de ses mains de l'albinos mais les menottes le retinrent à nouveau. Il gémit doucement quand le doigt blanc appuya plus que précédemment sur son intimité.

Shirosaki, qui lu aussi ne lâchait pas le bleuté du regard, sentait la flamme au fond de lui se faire de plus en plus ardente à chaque seconde. C'était vrai que ça faisait un mois qu'il n'avait put le faire avec lui - et seulement lui - un long mois qu'il n'avait pas put le toucher et presque pas put l'approcher ! Il s'attendait à ce que son désir soit violent mais là... c'était encore plus intense que se à quoi il pensait.

Finalement son doigt se décida à pénétrer Grimmjow qui laissa échapper une plainte. Pas tant à cause de la douleur et de l'inconfort mais parce qu'avec seulement cette présence qui appartenait à Shirosaki il avait envi d'exploser - comme d'ailleurs l'avait prévu l'albinos ! Les vas et viens étaient délicats mais profonds, et les deux jeunes hommes laissaient un souffle irréguliers franchir leur lèvres. L'un ressentant l'envi d'un désir plus violent, l'autre faisant comme il pouvait pour se retenir un minimum.

Les gémissements de Grimmjow devinrent plus présent, plus intense et plus fort quand deux doigts firent une même entrée dans son intimité. Sur le coup il avait laissé un sons rauque s'échapper, pour qu'ensuite, rapidement, il se morde la lèvre comme pour faire taire toutes autres plaintes. Mais cela n'avais eu aucun effet et ses gémissements se faisait clairement entendre, rendant Shirosaki encore plus fébrile.

-Bordel, arrête de gémir comme ça !! Tu m'en donnes vraiment envi là !!! grogna l'albinos qui avait justement envi de prendre rudement l'homme sous lui.

-Dé... détache... détache moi, articula difficilement le bleuté.

Shirosaki râla, pas vraiment concentrer sur le fait de laisser libre mouvement à Grimmjow mais plutôt sur le fait de ne pas se laisser aller. Cependant il prit la clé qui trainait négligemment à côté d'eux sur le lit, de toute façon il savait parfaitement que Grimmjow ne profiterait pas de sa liberté pour s'éclipser. La lueur qu'il y avait au fond de ses yeux il la connaissait et elle ne le trompait pas ! D'une main qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler l'albinos se débarrassa des menottes du bleuté, elle alla ensuite s'écraser rapidement contre le matelas pour le soutenir.

Pouvant enfin bouger Grimmjow fit se qui le démangeait depuis maintenant un certain temps... il attira Shirosaki à lui. Leur corps qui étaient recouvert d'une légère couche de sueur se collèrent l'un à l'autre et leur visage allèrent se nicher dans le cou de l'autre. Sur le coup Shirosaki avait dû enlever les doigts qui avaient été encore présent dans l'intimité de Grimmjow, et avait ouvert légèrement ses yeux.

-Tout d'suite, souffla le bleuté. J'en ai envi tout d'suite Shiro !

Ce dernier, après quelques secondes, étira un sourire -heureux- et répondit à l'étreinte de son amant et non plus _ex-amant_ ! Ses bras se resserrèrent autour des épaules de Grimmjow et alors qu'il le pénétrait doucement - pour l'instant - il pensa que plus jamais, jamais, il ne se séparerait de son homme ! Il lui était indispensable et plus jamais il ne ferait la bêtise de causer leur séparation !! Eux deux... c'étaient pour la vie !!

* * *

Hé hé, et oui, ça fini comme ça :p

Mais enfin bon, pour l'instant c'est un OS mais c'est vrai qu'une suite pourrait se faire, je sais pas... bah, ça dépendra de vous je pense ^^ si vous avez aimé ou pas !


End file.
